I Love My Crazy Boys
by EmilieHenderson99
Summary: A series of stories written in Mrs. Knight's POV! Didn't see many stories like this on the site, so I decided to try it out. Enjoy!
1. Concussions!

**Hey! Since I suck at updating stories, I figured that the best thing for me would be another "drabbles" story. This time I'll call it "Oodles of One-Shots" …just because I've wanted to use the word oodles for like EVER! LOL! As of now, I'm not taking requests, but I might in the future so look out for that.**

**The inspiration for this first little one-shot is based off of something true. I'm not sure if many of you guys know, but Logan got into a motorcycle accident recently. They say that he was 'chucked' off of the motorcycle when a car almost hit into him and he had to swerve out of the way. Thankfully he was okay! If you wanna read more I think TMZ has an article about it on there. Anyways, I'm gonna write about it and act as if he got hurt just to add some drama. **

**To change things up; this story will be told in Mama Knight's POV :)**

I'm usually not the one to overreact or freak out over much. I'm a lot like my son, Kendall. He's always so chill, and I guess I can be like that too. It's hard for me to ever pinpoint any 'nerve-racking' situations. There is one, though. About a year ago my youngest…or youngest out of the boy's…really sent my stress level off the charts. I don't think I've ever been so worried for someone in a long time…

"You're not riding that motorcycle anymore! And that's final." I yelled.

"Why?! It wasn't even my fault that I crashed!" Logan cried.

You'd think that after such a big accident he, being the "smart one", would agree with me; but that wasn't the case. He's always been the one to keep his friends grounded, but now…well, he was being just plain dumb. Out of all the cool things that he could choose from, the one thing he picks is motorcycling. This boy has never once wanted to be "modern" or "trendy" and then, when you think he's going to be levelheaded forever, he changes your thoughts and comes to you with the question of "can I buy a motorcycle". I really should have just said no in the first place, but I gave in. He and Katie both have big round deer-like eyes, and I never can get past them. Before I knew it my youngest "son" was cruising around on a motorbike. Yes, he wore a helmet, but I still couldn't help but feel so anxious whenever he got onto it.

"You're such an idiot." James rolled his eyes.

"But I'm fine…I didn't even get hurt!" Logan replied.

"You look pretty broken, man." Carlos sighed at his best friend who was all beaten up and messy from his recent crash.

"You could have been seriously hurt, Loges! I knew you weren't old enough to get one of those." Kendall added.

"It wasn't my fault!" Logan called out, "I was driving perfectly fine…someone hit _ME_. I didn't hit them."

"Still" Kendall continued, "You look hurt…we should get you checked anyways."

"I'm not hurt." Logan groaned.

"You helmet cracked, Logan…do you even know what could have happened to your skull?" Carlos yelled, "Sometimes I think you walk around with your head in the clouds. Aren't you supposed to be smart?"

"Stop being my mother and just let me take care of this." Logan scowled.

"No, because you'll only get worse!"

"I'm not even hurt!" Logan screamed back.

"I bet you have a concussion, but you're just too blind to notice." Kendall decided.

"I don't have a concussion…I think I, being the future doctor, would know." Logan scoffed.

"Do you hear yourself? Or is the ringing in your ears too loud?" James snickered.

"Shut up!" Logan growled, slumping down on the couch.

I figured it'd be a good time to step back in, "Logan…you need to tell us if you feel any differently, we can't leave a concussion untreated for too long, it can cause permanent brain damage."

"But I don't have one!"

"I'm just letting you know." I sighed, "You don't look too good, and I don't want to just things like this be ignored."

The brunette teen didn't even answer this time. I would've gotten mad at him for the attitude before, but I decided to let that slide considering the fact that he's never talked back to me in the past. I was worried that he did have a concussion due to that; Logan was always pleasant, and all of a sudden now he was irritable. It just didn't seem normal to me. Something wasn't right here. I wanted to investigate further, but I figured it'd be best to wait and see if anything else showed up as abnormal. I had to trust the raven haired teen and hope that he'd be honest with me.

"You're not getting back on that thing ever again." Kendall said.

"What?" Logan looked over at him with a confused expression.

"There is no way we are letting you back on that motorcycle." Carlos agreed.

"You can't tell me what to do." Logan shot back.

"But I can." I walked over to the group of boys.

"That's not fair though, I liked riding my motorcycle!" Logan pouted.

"That was before you crashed, I'm sure your mother wouldn't be too happy to hear about that."

"Please, she'd be far worse than that. My mom would be on the next flight to L.A. with a first aid kit and a crew of doctors by her side." Logan laughed.

I chuckled, "Joanna has always been a little overprotective."

"I'm surprised that I haven't been 'bubble wrapped' yet." Logan giggled.

I shook my head and headed for the kitchen to start making dinner. I wasn't going to just brush off the accident, though...not until I find out if Logan's okay or not at least. I never understood why he was so stubborn about being sick or hurt. He never wants anyone's help or adoration when it comes to things like that. Maybe it's because he's so use to being smothered by his "hover-mom". I swear, I think I once saw her freak out about a cold and try to bring Logan in through the ER. Luckily his father's a little bit more sensible and knew that was a silly idea.

The rest of the night was sane. Nothing seemed off about Logan which was calming. I thought it was safe to stop watching and go to sleep…it was around 10PM after all. The guys and Katie should be getting to bed around then anyway, they did have school tomorrow morning, and being up late never ended well. Kendall and Logan retired to their room, and James and Carlos decided to join them that night.

The four boys all slept on the floor with sleeping bags and tons of pillows, whereas Katie stayed on her bed in her room. They were all about to sleep and I was ready to do so as well, so I too headed to my room and instantly fell asleep. I guess stress and fighting can tire a woman out pretty quickly. I set my alarm for 7AM so I could see them before they left the next morning, but other than that, I didn't plan on having to wake up any earlier. That's not how things worked out, though.

"Guy-sh." Logan mumbled.

"Yeah, dude?" Carlos questioned.

"…'m head hurts." Logan sighed with a yawn.

"I knew he was hurt! I knew he was! I knew he was!" Carlos cheered, feeling smarter than he did earlier.

"Carlosh, you're too 'oud." Logan slurred his words.

Kendall shot up from his sleeping bag and turned towards the younger teen, "Are you okay, buddy?"

Logan shook his head, "I fee' sh-ick." He was struggling to talk.

The brunette sat up and ran his hand across his stomach. James noticed and instinctively grabbed the trash bin, handing it to his smaller friend, but Logan batted it away and slumped back under his blankets.

"…'m fine." Logan murmured as a cough escaped from his lips.

"He's not okay…" Kendall said under his breath.

"We should get your mom." Carlos decided.

"Yeah, I'll go get her." James suggested and after seeing Carlos act so hyper from waking up in the middle of the night, he brought the Latino along with him.

Kendall stayed by Logan's side and felt for a fever, but was glad to not feel any difference in his body temperature. The brunette started to cough more violently which resulted in him throwing up. Kendall knew something was off. Logan didn't have a fever, so he couldn't be just sick with the flu. It had to do with the accident, and Kendall was positive about that.

I walked in to see Logan curled in on himself. I could hear crying coming from where he was, but couldn't tell if it was my son or the injured boy. I knew Kendall was worried for Logan as well; the two were always so close and hated it when the other wasn't feeling up to par. I myself was freaking out on the insides. I didn't want to show it and worry everyone else, but Logan certainly was sick, I was just keeping my fingers crossed that it wasn't because of a concussion.

When Logan threw up for the second time, I knew it was a sign that I should take him to the hospital. If anything, he'd get dehydrated, it'd just be the safest thing to do. I figured that it'd be best if someone like James, being the oldest, drove and have me stay in the back with Logan considering the poor condition he was in at the moment. I went down to the lobby and then to the parking lot with James and Carlos to get the car started up and had Kendall carry Logan down.

"Come on, Logie…" Kendall sighed, "Please let me pick you up?"

Logan shook his head and sobbed even harder, "I don' wan' to go to the hosh-pital"

Kendall bent down and scooped up the tiny boy and proceeded to the elevator. He hugged him closely to his body and tried to stay calm in hopes that it'd rub off on the restless teen. Once Kendall was down he and his friends hopped in, I sat next to Logan and James drove. Carlos sat in the passenger seat, but only because Kendall insisted on being next to Logan along with me. The whole ride to the hospital, all of us continued to try and relax Logan. He had no clue what was going on, and we hated to see him so nervous.

It certainly was an anxiety prone trip, but once we arrived, I felt so much more calmed down. A nice nurse wheeled Logan into a room where doctors could treat him and make sure he was okay. I felt more confident that everything would end up fine when there was no urgency from the medical staff. One of the doctors smiled at me and said that he would have to stay for the rest of the night, but all would be settled down by morning. My heart stopped racing and I could finally let out a sigh of relief…though, I felt as if I forgot something. Well…whatever it was, it must've not been too important.

"Uh…guys?!" Katie called out in an empty apartment, "Ugh! Not again…" She groaned.

**Awwh…I feel bad for making them forget Katie! LOL also, thanks for reading my story and I hope you liked it! Lastly…STAY SAFE LOGAN AND PLEEEEEASE DON'T EVER CRASH YOUR MOTORCYCLE AGAIN!**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	2. Beautiful Friendship

**Hey! How's everyone? :)**

**Small Update: I changed the title of this because I thought it'd be fun to write some stories where it's in Mama Knight's POV!**

**eNjOy :P LOL!**

"But mom!" 7-year-old Kendall whined, "I don't want Logan to come over."

"Sweetie; you barely even know him…you two could become good friends." I tried to convince my son that it'd be fun to make some new friends, but it didn't seem to work out too well. I met Joanna at the last "Parent/Teacher Conference" and thought it'd be a good idea to set up a play date with her son and mine. Kendall had been friends with the same two boys for the longest time ever…yes, they were nice, but I didn't want my son to become "cliquey" as he grew up.

"All I'm saying is that he better like hockey." Kendall declared.

I laughed a little bit, "You never know…he might play too."

Kendall nodded, "I really hope so."

I told Kendall to sit on the couch and watch TV until the Mitchell's got here. While waiting, I straightened up a little bit and then joined my son. I was hoping that the thought of Logan possibly liking hockey would make Kendall a little bit more excited about meeting the new boy, but it didn't go as planned. Instead, he sat with his arms crossed and a pout formed on his lips as the doorbell rang.

"Why we go and get the door?" I suggested.

Kendall shrugged, "Okay."

The blonde dashed over to the door and twisted the knob so it'd open up. Standing in the doorway was a lanky looking woman. She wore business-y looking clothes and was holding a briefcase in her hand. Kendall read her name tag that spelt out "Joanna Mitchell: Oakland Real-Estate". She must've just come from work. Hiding behind her was a much smaller looking boy. If he was Logan, there was no way that he was 7…he looked so much younger.

"Hi Jen." Mrs. Mitchell grinned.

"Hey…come in!" I greeted.

Logan remained hidden behind his mother. Logan was recently diagnosed with social anxiety; on top of that, he was constantly bullied by his classmates. Mrs. Mitchell was just crossing her fingers and hoping that he'd 'hit it off' with Kendall and finally make some friends. She nudged her son's shoulder and whispered for him to introduce himself. The tiny child peeked out from behind his mom and mumbled something under his breath. I kneeled down to his level and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Mrs. Knight…I'm Kendall's mommy."

Logan just looked a little bit more put off than before. When I noticed that I wasn't making much progress, I stood back up and glanced at Mrs. Mitchell who looked embarrassed.

"I'm sorry about that…" She sighed.

"It's no big deal." I beamed to assure that everything was fine. I then turned to Kendall, "Kendall, why don't you show Logan the playroom and some of your toys."

Kendall's loud and outgoing persona finally blossomed, "Come on!" He cheered, "It's this way."

Logan looked up at his mom as if he were waiting for her approval. Mrs. Mitchell laughed and then said "go ahead, have some fun."

Logan meekly followed behind Kendall. I watched the two kids walk down to the basement and then lead Joanna to the kitchen so we could have coffee and chat.

* * *

"So...what kinda stuff do you like?" Kendall asked.

Logan tried to work up the courage to respond, "I like math."

"Just math? You've gotta like other stuff too!" Kendall replied, "How bout hockey? Do you like that?"

Logan just shook his head.

"How?!" Kendall gasped.

The raven haired boy shrugged.

"I bet you've never even tried it out!" Kendall laughed.

"Yeah...but I don't want to." Logan whispered.

"Why don't you even want to try it?" Kendall inquired.

"...'cause I'll probably not be able to do it. I can't skate and I know nothing about hockey."

Kendall's green orbs lit up with an idea, "How about I teach you! I bet my mommy will take us to the pond down the street."

"I don't have skates."

"A star hockey player, like me, always has extra pairs!" Kendall giggled.

I could hear my son coming up the stairs so I met him halfway at the staircase. His eyes were big and round with excitement. I could see Logan was standing right by his side, so I smiled, hoping the excitement was due to their new friendship.

"Mommy!" Kendall beamed, "Can we all go down to the pond?"

"I don't see why not...is that okay with you?" I asked Joanna.

"I'm okay with it." She grinned.

"Yay!" Kendall cheered.

* * *

After bundling up, the four of us headed down to the local pond. Kendall gave Logan some of his old skates and brought his hockey sticks and pucks along with him as well. Joanna seemed happy that her son was forming a friendship with Kendall. I was always proud that my son gave Logan a chance and wasn't being judgemental about anything.

"It's really easy...it's just like walking." Kendall explained as he flung himself onto the ice and swerved around on the skates as if he had been doing this all of his life, "Come on! It's fun!"

Logan sighed, "It looked hard."

"But it's not...please!" Kendall pleaded.

"I don't wanna fall." Logan said under his breath.

"I can hold your hand if you want." Kendall offered as he skated back up to the brunette.

Logan nodded and reached out for Kendall hand. The blonde pulled him onto the ice. Logan nearly tripped over his feet, but Kendall caught him just in time. The smaller boy looked up at the emerald eyed child and let a small grin play on his face.

"I'm not gonna let you fall...don't worry." Kendall laughed.

"T-thanks." Logan smiled.

Kendall grinned widely, "Do you want to try to skate next to me by yourself."

Fear filled Logan's eyes, "Not by myself yet."

"Okay...we can skate together now until you get a hang of it."

Logan nodded and hugged onto Kendall's arm as the two circled around the freshly frozen water. I couldn't help but smile at how adorable they looked. I felt glad that they were friends and I could tell that Joanna was thrilled that her son could have a friend for once. We both looked at the new brothers and giggled as Logan slipped out of Kendall's reach and fell flat on the ice. The blonde boy instantly scooped him up and Logan chuckled.

"You're getting a little better!" Kendall cheered.

"But I just fell!" Logan laughed.

"Yeah, but...until then, you were really good!" Kendall beamed.

Logan's eyes twinkled from the bright sun that shone in the sky as he looked over to Kendall and hugged him tightly, "Thanks for being my friend, Kendall."

"You're welcome, Logie!" Kendall chuckled and then mentally patted himself on the back for coming up with such an 'awesome-sauce' nickname right on the spot like that.

I could tell this was the start of a beautiful friendship...

**Awwh! I thought this came out really cute :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


End file.
